Promises
by Killua K
Summary: He promised to to her that he will never leave again. But, promises are meant to be broken...And she has to wait. Either for his arrival or-for nothing. R&r!
1. Default chapter

A/N: If anyone of you who is right now reading this fic that knows how to change one's penname, kindly tell this poor author typing stories for your enjoyment!!!PLZ?PLZ?'Coz, I don't want to be recognized as shicsaaczzz-the- s2pid psyc. I want to be recognized as the great *Killua K.*. Well, I'm just being an emotional person. Gah!  
  
Back to my normal self!!! ^__^ Again, I made a fic A/M because I really like this couple. I ain't exactly sure, but they've got this magic or intoxication that I just can't resist. They're so sweet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (And I also don't own "Stay" by Lisa Loeb). But can you please tell me.  
  
Can I steal it from.err.I forgot the great person who invented this great anime or manga though. But can I steal it from him? Bah!!!Just joking.even if it wasn't really a nice kind of joke. Well, on with the story.  
  
Promises  
  
Chapter 1: Cold  
  
A/N: Sorry, I have to tell this chappie on someone's POV. Because, ummm.I think it would be much better. Well, what's the meaning of OOC? I mean, every time I would read a fic, they would use this acronym for something. And I just can't relate myself to it!!!! GRR.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I opened the door to my room and peeped from it.  
  
Then I saw him.  
  
He was meditating, 'Again.' I thought. I could see his muscular body. His full form and his raven hair swaying against the wind that entered from the window. 'I wonder, hmm.how can he meditate at this kind of temperature. It's so cold and yet he doesn't stop.'  
  
I haven't seen his face.  
  
Never have I caught a glimpse of his "handsome features". Well, he just arrived last Saturday. And it's been one week. Whenever I would enter my own room, I always see him like this-sitting on the floor. His eyes closed. Sometimes, I even get angry with him because he doesn't get out of my own place.  
  
'Why does he have to stay in my own room and do that stupid thing?! I couldn't even get a nice nap.'  
  
Well, because he chose my room, I am the always one who needs to serve with his stupid tea. And Whenever I would give him the cup, I would just place it on the table and tell him to serve himself. Darn, I hate to be his servant. I never *wanted* to be his servant. Sometimes, I just want to shout at him and tell him, "You have your own feet and hands! Serve your own self and don't make me run errands for you!"  
  
Of course.  
  
I couldn't and shouldn't do that.  
  
Jiya told me to respect that man (although I don't see him as a respectable one). I don't even exactly know why the hell Jiya let him stay in our peaceful house.  
  
I hate him.  
  
Omasu and Okon-my cousins, they are always talking about him. They would tell me how his eyes sparkle in the dark or even under the morning sun. And how his bangs sway across his face. And how his lips would gently curve, either downwards as a frown or upwards as a genuine smile. Well, they have seen him and talked to him actually. Err.should I say? *Tried* to talk to him. Well, either.  
  
He is silent-so silent. They would say. When you ask him of something, he would just reply and speak the famous 'Aa'. But, my cousins would again say, he is an intelligent man. When Jiya asks him of the things happening in his place, he would answer completely and he always gives his own opinions about them.  
  
I don't see him as a smart boy, though.  
  
Again, I do not like him and I hate him for ruining my days.  
  
I moved my feet and finally entered my room. He didn't move. Well, I don't have to be surprised now. Everyday, I am surprised with his acts.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
I was startled. Bah! Why does he have to ask me of that? What do I want?! I want him to get out of my room and leave our house for goodness's sake!!!  
  
But actually. . .  
  
This is the first time, I heard him speak.  
  
"Err.I am just going to s-sleep and c-could.you p-p-please-uh.get out of my room and stop meditating?" I said. I tried to be calm and still polite. I didn't want him to be angry with me for interrupting him.  
  
"You can sleep whenever you want. But I can meditate as LONG AS I WANT. I will never be an interruption to your sleep, won't I?"  
  
I gulped the lump in my throat. 'Uh-oh! He's getting so angry.'  
  
"W-well, y-you see.  
  
I snore!!! Yes, I snore when I sleep and I would just disturb you. You wouldn't want that."  
  
"No."  
  
"So.please leave my room first and let me.sleep."  
  
Surprisingly, he stood up. He was so tall and I didn't exactly know what happened to me that time.  
  
I, personally. . .  
  
Admired his body, his built and everything about him.  
  
"Umm..so, you'll leave?" I asked.  
  
He turned around and I didn't want to see his face. I am so afraid. What would he look like? His eyes? Would they blaze with anger?  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and lowered my head. He started to walk towards me. I could hear his footsteps and his sensation getting closer.  
  
"Gomen ne." I spoke in fear when I felt his arm beside me.  
  
"Daijobou, Mi-chan," he uttered.  
  
'W-what?! Did he just call me with my name? But how did he know?' I decided to open my eyes and try to see his face for the first time. I want to see the sparkle in his eyes and how he looks. I want to see if he's smiling or just giving me a stupid frown. Or is he scowling with anger because of me? I want to see him. It's been a long time. I have seen only his back and his body but never his face. Now, for the first time. . .  
  
But. . .  
  
First times. . .  
  
Are hard to grab. . .  
  
And I haven't seen him . . .  
  
A/N: Yahoo! I finished a chappie. Is it confusing? Tell me, ok? And please review this fic? Is it boring? Well I think it is, and I think the story is still vague. But I will make it crystal clear for you after I've made some chapters. Sorry, this has to be short. Anyways, review!!! Jan e, minna-san! ^__^ 


	2. Cold

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. Well, I'm so sorry because I really made a big mistake. Haven't you noticed that the title of chapter 1 has no connection to its context? So you were confused. Actually, I had made it so short. It shouldn't be that short so I'm going to make this second chapter LONGER. I mean, LONG. So, better open your eyes wide and prepare for this chapter. You might find it short too, though. But for me, I know it will be very long. Sorry because I had the only chance to update this. Schoolwork. I'm only 13 yrs. old so, you better be patient and considerate. Well, this is an AU fic (alternate universe-as said one of my reviewers, actually, I don't really know its true meaning before. Oh well!). So if you don't like it, don't read it. And Misao doesn't have any amnesia. It just so happens that she hasn't still met Aoshi and she'd always see his back "likod ng katawan, whatever no!" and not his face. Get it? I mean, I have to make this story as a different one. Well, hope you'll like this.  
  
And . . .  
  
GIVE ME A GODDAMNDED REVIEW!!!  
  
Just joking. . .  
  
Promises  
  
Chapter 2: Cold (part 2)  
  
But. . .  
  
First times . . .  
  
Are . . .  
  
Hard . . .  
  
To . . .  
  
Grab . . .  
  
@~~~~~  
  
I saw him again.  
  
But only his body-that muscular and so-gifted body. Why do I never see his face? Sometimes, I can't even relate myself to the conversation of my two dear cousins. I always wonder how his eyes looked like.  
  
Anyways, I approached him.  
  
Not because I badly needed to see him - it's because, Jiya gave me an errand.  
  
"Shinomori-san, ohayou gozaimasu!" I greeted.  
  
The wind passed and blew against our faces. I forgot to tell you. We are outside our house. He was standing near a cherry tree. The sakura blossoms fell and danced as the dear gravity called for them.  
  
I smiled pleasingly, thinking that this was the best time to have a nice talk with him about the 'errand' that Jiya gave me.  
  
"Jiya told me something," I said. I didn't walk nearer. It was just enough for me to stand a few meters away from him.  
  
"He told me that I should tell you that you should tell someone that." Great! I was just joking. I have no words to say to him. It seemed that I have drained most of my energy.  
  
"Well, I'll revise my sentence.Jiya told me to go to you. So I'm now here. He said that I should tell you to go to.Well- I.f-forgot the place! Oh no.Crap, gomen nasai!!!"  
  
Much to my surprise, he turned back. I realized that he was so tall. The sun shone brightly and it reflected upon his face. I could only see his lips that were drawn back. But then, I was blinded by the intense light. I closed my eyes and tried to ease my eyes from the pain. When I opened them, I found him nowhere. I was startled. I quickly looked back.  
  
And he was there-walking away from me. "Shinomori-san, where are you going?" I asked. I tried to follow him but was stopped when I heard his low deep voice.  
  
"Don't follow me. I will go to Okina. I'd be the one to talk to him personally." He said.  
  
And that was it. So short reply but very clear and direct. I hate him for that. I have been talking to him all the while and he-he.he just TURNED ME DOWN. IS THAT RIGHT?! I know I forgot the thing that I was going to tell him. But still, I tried to recall it. It seemed that he doesn't appreciate my effort. Well, he never appreciated anything. He's always like that.  
  
I just preferred sitting under the great sakura tree. Well, it's NICER here than being with that stupid man...  
  
Everything was quiet, so peaceful.  
  
I like it here.  
  
No one's scolding me nor making me do a stupid errand, or even making me feel so dim-witted. Well, that's life, I must say.  
  
I crossed my arms behind my head and cradled it. Then, as time passed by, I began to feel so sleepy. After some moments, deep slumber won over me and I was defeated.  
  
@~~~~~  
  
Why are you so childish?  
  
You think that everything is just so right  
  
You never worry about your family or even to yourself  
  
What secret do you encompass, Makimachi Misao?  
  
I wish I'm just like you- very carefree and childlike  
  
But then, Misao, I can not be like you  
  
Because I'm imprisoned in my own mask of anger and hatred  
  
And I just wish it would just be broken  
  
And I hope- it would be you who will break it...  
  
@~~~~~~  
  
She was sleeping under the tree and I watched her petite movements from afar. I wasn't very sure why I was there and enjoying every moment. But then, it was because of her. One week has just passed and yet I feel so light about her. I didn't know why but I ought to find it out.  
  
Well, I just realized it now. And it's too late.  
  
She was that important to me and yet- I'm so angry with myself for not realizing it sooner.  
  
'Imouto'  
  
A sister...how I wish she had become my own little sister. Maybe if that happened before, maybe I'm not a coldhearted man today. She is light. Perhaps if I've met her before, maybe she has lighted my whole life by her cheerfulness.  
  
Then again, I was going to leave after tomorrow. I need to run an errand for Okina. And if I've accomplished that errand quickly, he will accept me in his home again. And I wanted to finish that errand as soon as possible. I wanted to stop my journey and rest. And I will spend those days here in Aoiya.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Shinomori-san...pleasure to see you again. It's been a long time." Okina greeted me as I crept towards their house. I was wounded fatally then and blood stained my shirt and my hands. But then, he didn't even help me, instead he continued drinking from his cup.  
  
"Still the same old stubborn man, eh? You haven't changed..."  
  
I kept quiet. I then limped towards a futon near him. It was arranged neatly and I was getting dizzier then. I wanted to rest on it. I hadn't had enough sleep for many days. When I was going to throw myself to it, a girl scream and I jumped in fright.  
  
And I saw her...  
  
"Misao...go inside your room. It's late night. I have a visitor," Okina said softly. His creaky old voice echoed in the room.  
  
"B-but my futon, Jiya...It's beside you," she hesitated.  
  
I grinned as I tried to balance myself. I wanted to rest on that futon- but the girl needs to rest first before me. I have to sacrifice.  
  
"Get it," Okina replied. The girl ran towards her futon and pulled it back to her room. She was gone then.  
  
I sat on the cold wooden floor and watched Okina as he put some firewood to fuel the dying fire in the fireplace. Heat defeated the cold. The old man stood and got a haori near a door. He threw it to me and I got it by just one wounded hand. The haori was colored black but my blood stained it. "Put it on," he said. He then faced me and I was startled to see his old wrinkled face. But I just put the jacket on.  
  
I felt warm with it.  
  
"You're a black sheep, Shinomori-san. And I'm sure you know it."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"You have dreams of your own and you did want to fulfill them. But then, did you fulfill them? No. Instead those dreams almost even took your life away. Haven't you realized that, Aoshi?!"  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Well, I just wish you have realized it now. Having revenge for your own family won't do any good. And that dream is a nightmare. You can't always have justice in this life. Life is so unfair and you have to accept that truth."  
  
I was silent.  
  
But somehow, we could make it fair. And I believed in that. We are the ones who make life so unfair. If we are the reason for that, can't we also be the reason that it is fair for other people? That's why I wanted to revenge for my family's deaths. Somehow, I could make life reasonable for myself, at least.  
  
"And now you have come back. But for what, Aoshi? You left us once then you'll come back. For goodness's sake, what exactly is going on with you?!"  
  
I hated him.  
  
Suddenly, my vision blurred and I felt so weak yet so warm. I was losing much blood and I felt my energy draining.  
  
"Aoshi...Aoshi, I'm speaking to you! Don't you even know how to respect and old man like me?!" Okina shouted at me. But then, everything spun around me so quickly and I got weaker.  
  
"Aoshi?!"  
  
I looked at him but it was a blur.  
  
"Shut up. I want to rest."  
  
Black hugged me into sleep.  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
She woke up from her deep slumber.  
  
She stretched her legs and arms and yawned loudly. I chuckled at that. She was so cute. Lovely, I thought, would be the appropriate word for her. Suddenly, someone tapped my back. I quickly looked back and saw Okon-san in front of me. She smiled to me and reached out a bowl of hot soup.  
  
"Would you mind if you join us in eating?" she asked me.  
  
'Us?' I thought. I saw Omasu sipping something from her own bowl. Then I understood it.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
I followed her to the low-lying table and joined them.  
  
@~~~~~  
  
My dream was so real.  
  
It was just so frightening.  
  
I saw myself there- standing in the middle of a dark place and blood stained the whole of it. Suddenly, I saw this young man with dark hair. His bangs swayed with every movement he made. He held two daggers in both hands and his gray eyes were so fierce. He abruptly ran to me, holding his daggers in the air. I tried to dodge the attack but it was too late.  
  
Swoosh!  
  
I opened my eyes and felt weak. I looked at him and saw his eyes again. He was very angry. But then, he wasn't looking at me. I felt weaker when I tried to reach him. He again ran.  
  
But not to me, surprisingly. I looked back and saw another man with a sword. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. He looked so familiar to me but I just can't remember him.  
  
The dark-haired man attacked him.  
  
I examined myself then and realized that-  
  
I had no wound.  
  
Well, good.  
  
I was imagining that the man had stabbed me. I regained my energy. Imaginations, he!  
  
I continued watching them.  
  
But to my surprise, they disappeared and something splashed over me that I almost drowned.  
  
I saw it after.  
  
It was blood.  
  
"Misao!!!"  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. It was snack time.  
  
I stood and ran towards the house.  
  
@~~~~~  
  
I looked over them and saw their glistening hair under the sun.  
  
Hmp...they're so conscious of themselves. Well, that's natural for a woman. But I don't get it. Why would they waste their time just for making themselves beautiful even if they're not? They put lipstick on their lips and powder on their cheeks.  
  
I just hate it.  
  
"Oh are you enjoying, Mr. Shinomori? I'm so sorry if you're kinda feeling out of place here..." Omasu said. I saw her eyes. She was concerned. I shook my head and just smiled at her.  
  
Even though they're so mindful of their looks, they're also mindful of others. Well, that's good, at least.  
  
I got my cup and sipped the hot soup from it. The hot sensation heated my whole body and being.  
  
Warmth.  
  
At least I know now that I should not always live in a cold life- full of blood and angst.  
  
It was too late until I realized that there were people that still cared about me and they were willing to give me warmth in my heart, in my life.  
  
"Omasu-chan, Okon-san!!!"  
  
I looked up and peeped from my bowl. I lowered it and was surprised to see her awake now.  
  
"Hi, Mi-chan! C'mon...join us here. The soup that Omasu made was so tasty," Okon said. The little girl ran towards us. Her dark blue hair swayed gently along with the breeze that passed us. Suddenly, she stopped and was somehow startled at something.  
  
"Uhh...Hello, Mr. Shinomori..." she shyly said.  
  
I raised my right eyebrow and slightly frowned.  
  
Why was she so shy? Was she afraid of me? But afraid of what? I'm not a scary person, though.  
  
"Uhh...where should I sit, Okon?" she asked. Okon pointed to a place beside me. She smiled at the little girl.  
  
To my surprise, Okon and Omasu stood and chuckled sarcastically.  
  
"We'll leave you both for a while. We'll just go to Jiya," Omasu said gently. I saw them as they hopped away from us.  
  
The little girl screamed at them angrily and made faces but I didn't mind them.  
  
I just continued relaxing. Besides, is there something that I should be angry about? Nothing. So I just reposed there and meditated.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Everyone has a chance. And remember this, Shinomori-san, you'll always have that chance. But if you have it, make use of it...wisely. Because you might never know, the people who always forgive you might never grant you again another opportunity. And I tell you this..." Okina explained to me. "...I am one of those people. Do you understand me?"  
  
I looked at him and saw his old face.  
  
He was like a father to me. And I loved him for always forgiving me. But when I heard those words from his mouth, I was so afraid to turn him down again. I can't upset him. I have to grab this chance that he's talking about. His eyes were so gray and so lost in a void that I have created for him. He was very disappointed about me.  
  
"Aa," I replied shortly.  
  
Many times I have hurt people.  
  
I have wounded their hearts and souls just because of my stubbornness. I have always wanted to do what was wrong for me. And they would be angry with me for that. But then, I would keep on doing it because I didn't care about them. Until, those wrong things that I kept on doing hurt me back.  
  
I can't be like this forever.  
  
I need to change...that's why I'm here.  
  
"You are like my son, Shinomori. I just hope you'd understand me. You've suffered enough from your own wrongdoings. And I don't want you to suffer anymore because...I care. I just wish you care for other people too," he spoke to me gently. "And one thing..."  
  
I looked up at him and saw his eyes.  
  
They were cold.  
  
I can feel it. It was coming from within his heart. I just didn't know why.  
  
"I want you to move on and forget your past. I'm not saying that you should forget your deceased family. But what I'm saying is that...there is always new life. And I am willing to give you one," he said briefly. With that, this old wise man stood and walked slowly- away from me.  
  
He was old.  
  
And I am young.  
  
Maybe I should follow him, besides, he suffered more than me. And he knows what things would be good for me.  
  
"Arigatou..." I said.  
  
But he just vanished from the darkness.  
  
End of FB:  
  
"OOOOOHHHH!!! This tastes great! I just love it," Misao said.  
  
I looked at her and saw her smiling.  
  
Lovely.  
  
I stopped meditating.  
  
But she continued eating. Well, she was a heavy-eater. But then, I wondered where she stores her digested food in that petite figure. She was so small, delicate- very fragile.  
  
I smiled at her for the first time.  
  
Life.  
  
Yes, Okina- a new life.  
  
I stood then paced away from her.  
  
"Where are you going, Mr. Shinomori?" she asked.  
  
Her voice echoed inside my heart. Her simple question was very meaningful for me and it was full of concern.  
  
Yes, Aoshi...  
  
Where are you really going?  
  
Stop your journey and start anew.  
  
Cold breeze passed us and I shivered slightly. I suddenly remembered the days when I tried to run away from my fears, from the people and from myself. I wanted then to go back to my home. But I had no home anymore. Nevertheless, I realized that I still had home- and it was here in Aoiya.  
  
I looked back and saw her big blue eyes.  
  
"I'll be back...promise," I spoke.  
  
I didn't answer her question. But then, I will still go back, right? And that was just enough. She wouldn't understand me, though.  
  
Yes, Misao, I'll be back.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/n: I hope you've understood it better. So, Aoshi came in Aoiya because he wanted to start a new life. And he still doesn't know Misao. He knows her as a little girl with a light attitude, nothing more than that. And maybe you were confused there because of the changing of POVs. But the POVs were just Misao's and Aoshi's. Hope you understood it!!! Please review this. ^__^ 


	3. Glances

A/n: Thanks for the reviews!!! Hehehehe...Thank you so much!!! I appreciated them so much and I'm so TOUCHED...*sobs*. Well, I know this story is getting clearer for you. I hope you won't stop reading it. Well, I enjoyed writing this on both Misao's and Aoshi's POVs. Well, I'll continue that. I'll make that switching POVs thingy!!! Well, read, enjoy and review!!! ^__^  
  
Promises  
  
By: Killua K.  
  
Chapter 3: Glances  
  
@~~~~~  
  
"I'll be back...promise," he spoke. Then he walked away from me.  
  
Sunlight flooded the place but his broad muscular body blocked some of it as he paced away from me.  
  
I admired him- the whole of him. From his eyes down to his feet. He was just so beautiful. He was like an angel. But then, his clueless eyes spoke nothing but grief and pain. I wonder why he felt that way.  
  
Anyways, well, my cousins were very right about him. He had beautiful eyes, large shoulders but he was so quiet- especially, when Omasu and Okon left me there with him. He did not even look at me and talk to me.  
  
But that was Ok for me, though.  
  
Flashback:  
  
He continued sipping from his cup.  
  
I blushed tremendously.  
  
It was the very FIRST time that I saw his face and his façade. I didn't know that this man that I personally annoyed so much would be so handsome like a prince. He had high cheekbones; green eyes (are Aoshi's eyes really green? -Killua K.), thin lips, bushy eyebrows and...well, everything is just so pretty about him. Though, he didn't seem to know how to smile.  
  
He put his cup down on the low-eating table and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. He stared at everything around him and seemed to appreciate the small things that were involved in his sight. I was not really sure about his feelings that time, but surely, his eyes finally spoke of happiness and admiration of everything.  
  
I took my eyes off him and looked down at my own cup. The soup was gone. I realized that I was finished eating. But then, I thought it would be fun seeing Mr. Shinomori that way. I scooped another spoonful of soup from the bowl in front of me and filled my cup. After that, I ate again. It was clear that I just used that act as an excuse of not leaving him there alone. I wanted to glanced at him and watched his every move and every sparkle of his green eyes. I really wanted to look at his glamorous masculine body and gorgeous face.  
  
"OOOOOHHHH!!! This tastes great! I just love it," I cried foolishly then I turned my eyes to him and saw him looking at me too. I blushed tremendously. It was his eyes that made me do that girly thing- the blush thing.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, surprisingly...  
  
Well, that was how I felt. I was shocked. I didn't expect him to do that. It was just unnatural for a stoic man like him.  
  
...he just smiled at me, anyway. Damn...  
  
He was gorgeous. I widened my eyes in shock. He was too attractive. He stared at me and I did the girly thing again. I put my cup down on the table and wiped my lips by my hanky. I decided to talk to him, since he was in good mood. I looked up and again, I was surprised.  
  
He stood up and was starting to walk away from me.  
  
I was afraid. Afraid that he'll leave again and I'd never get that chance in my life- never again.  
  
"Where are you going, Mr. Shinomori?" I hesitated to ask further questions. I just wanted to know where he'll go so I could even follow him.  
  
He didn't reply. But I wasn't startled. I knew he does that sometimes. But then, it was still good if he even gave me a nice reply.  
  
He turned back and looked at me. "I'll be back...promise," he answered me finally. Then he was gone.  
  
I was disappointed there. He didn't answer my question. But...  
  
At least I was relieved. He will still come back. He will not leave Aoiya yet. Maybe then, I'll have other chances of talking personally to him.  
  
End of FB:  
  
I rolled on my futon and kept on thinking about him. I really wondered why sometimes he's not in good mood or why sometimes he doesn't smile. He was a mystery to solve for me. And I know that by talking to him will clear things for me.  
  
@~~~~~  
  
"Why have you stopped, Aoshi?"  
  
I glanced at him for a moment then took my eyes off him. He was still the same Battousai that I've known for years. The same red-haired man which still has the same old principles in life. Yes, it was still him. And nothing has practically changed about him.  
  
"Okina is offering me another chance to live life anew. And I couldn't just reject that. I'm tired, Kenshin. It's been a very long time since I appreciated everything around me like this," I replied.  
  
He chuckled. His eyes were violet and I've memorized their every movement whenever Kenshin would laugh or cry or be serious. Now, they turned into slits because of laughter.  
  
"Okina is a great noble man. He knows what is right for everyone. And I believe what you have done is absolutely right for you, my friend," he said.  
  
I decided to change the topic. I tried to think of something that we might talk about. Suddenly, I remembered Misao.  
  
"I think I'm contented of what I have now. Everyone in Aoiya treats me like I'm one of the members of their family," I started.  
  
"Really..? And who might those members be?" Kenshin asked.  
  
I sighed and imagined their faces.  
  
"Okina- he said he's like my father. Then, Omasu and Okon- like my cousins..." I enumerated. "And then, Misao- she's like my imouto. She's a sweet girl, very carefree and light. I admire her childish attitude."  
  
I seemed to see her pretty face again. She was laughing and her big blue eyes were sparkling in delight. Her long braid behind her swung sideways as she ran on the ground.  
  
"Who is Misao?" Kenshin asked politely. My vision of Misao quickly disappeared and I wished Kenshin just didn't interrupt my imaginations.  
  
"She's Okina's granddaughter," I said.  
  
"Oohh...I see. I wish I knew her," he said.  
  
I looked at him and smirked. "You'll know her, too...someday."  
  
@~~~~~  
  
"Misao-kun, answer the damn phone! I'm cooking here," I heard Okon's loud voice. It echoed through my wooden door and- literally, it hurt my ear. I scowled then closed the comic book that I was reading. I stood up then went out.  
  
I scratched my head and was a bit angry of everything. I wasn't in the right mood.  
  
"Misao-kun..!"  
  
Again...  
  
I quickly ran downstairs then finally- reached the phone. My hand picked it up and brought it to my ear.  
  
"Moshi, moshi..." the voice spoke. I was surprised to hear it.  
  
"Who is this?" I just said, thinking that the person was too weird.  
  
"May I talk to Ms. Misao Makimachi?" it replied.  
  
"Oh, here I am. Who is this again?" I questioned.  
  
"Misao, it's Soujiro...Have you forgotten your best friend?"  
  
My mouth gaped. I covered my mouth by my hand and was shocked to know that it was Sou-kun.  
  
"Misao?" he uttered.  
  
"OH!!! Soujiro...so, what went into your mind and made you remember me?" I teased. I got a chair beside me and sat onto it.  
  
"Nothing went into my mind. It's just that you are the only thing inside it, Misao," he sweetly elucidated. I chuckled heavily and was really amused with his explicit words.  
  
"Seta Soujiro- you didn't change. You really know how to make me laugh like that."  
  
Suddenly, I didn't expect him to be so quiet about it. I wondered if he had a problem- if he's just trying to hide his problem from me by making me feel that there was nothing wrong.  
  
"It wasn't a joke," he spoke.  
  
I was glad to hear his voice again. It was light, cheerful and very pleasing to my ears. "Yeah, yeah..." I said grumpily. "Well, let's just try to talk about something new. Like..."  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
I thought for a minute. The very first thing- or rather...person- that went directly to my mind was...  
  
Mr. Shinomori.  
  
I grinned widely. But then, I didn't know why I quickly felt like that when I thought about him. I felt myself as it flushed slightly.  
  
"Misao..?"  
  
"Let's just...umm- talk about-"  
  
"About you...I haven't heard anything about you since." He POLITELY interrupted.  
  
I frowned slightly. I knitted my brows and felt so irritated about him. I didn't know why. But he was just too weird. Why would he want to talk about me?  
  
"You're so weird, Sou-kun. Are you sure you want to talk about me? My life? My everyday routine? My boring customs?" I clarified.  
  
"Hai."  
  
'What is happening to him?' I thought.  
  
"You are enough for me," he said interestingly.  
  
"Nani?" I was confused.  
  
"I mean...it's enough for me just to hear your own story, your own life," he explained.  
  
"Soujiro, you know that I don't want anyone to know anything about me. And hello? I will be frank to you, my best friend. I don't exactly know what the hell went into you mind and made you-" I paused. "Made you become the man talking to me now...I just don't understand."  
  
He didn't react. I thought for a while. Maybe I was too harsh to him. My words were just too sharp for a kind man like him. But I just can't control myself. He was too sweet. Exaggeratedly sweet. As if he likes me or whatever...  
  
"Gomenasai..."  
  
I was startled to hear him apologize. I felt humiliated and guilty of what I have done to him. He didn't have to say 'sorry' to a stupid gal like me.  
  
"Demo...Ai shiteru, Misao-chan," he said, then instantly hung up.  
  
Those were his last words and I was so stupefied to know his true feelings for me. I couldn't speak at that time. It was just...just too untrue.  
  
Soujiro...How could he love me for such a short time?  
  
TBC...  
  
A/n: This is short. I can't make it longer. I've run out of ideas. But then, with the case of Soujiro- well, his glances for Misao has turned into love, get it? HAHAHA!!! Please review it!!! I beg you. Don't be too harsh!!! Thanks for the great reviews! I love them so much. Ja ne!!! 


End file.
